Our studies will focus on site-directed mutants and additional family members of specific virus groups in order to better understand the details of their function. We are crystallizing a well-defined swollen form of CCMV as well as two other members of the bromovirus group brome mosaic virus and broad bean mottle virus. New structural studies of phages P22 and f29 will be initiated as well as the yeast L.A. virus.